Valves employing a single control device for selection of a desired water temperature between hot and cold are known. Such valves also typically comprise integral means for controlling rate of water flow. However, so far as known to the present inventor, no known water control valve also includes a valve for control of the output path of the water. More particularly, so far as known to the present inventor, no single valve is known which permits selection of the temperature of water and also allows a bather to direct the water between plural output devices, e.g., to choose whether the water goes from the valve to a shower head or a bath tub spigot. Accordingly, it has typically been necessary to combine the known valve for selection of the water temperature with a second valve for control of its flow, that is, a second valve for determining whether the water goes to a shower head or a tub spigot.